


Is This love ?

by sensiblement



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensiblement/pseuds/sensiblement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Oliver knew she was more than a friend, the moment when he began to stare at her. When he began to look at her a little too long, to be a simple friendship.</em><br/><strong>College AU</strong> where the frienship between Oliver and Felicity became a little more ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was not unusual for them to argue, not even to argue loudly. Usually, she left the room without him having the chance to catch her. This time didn’t escape the rule, and she was in her bedroom since it seemed like an eternity for him. Since High School, Tommy, her and him always hung out together, so living together was therefore obvious. But sharing an apartment with them did not give a great atmosphere when the two of them quarreled.

He stood there, motionless on the doorstep, watching Felicity, each details of her, without her noticing his presence so far. She was sitting at her desk, one of her legs beneath her. Her oversized MIT hoodie hiding her neck exposed by her blonde ponytail perched on her head. A red pen in her mouth, she tried to resolve an algorithm this is what Oliver deduced, because what Felicity considered a true prose, was just like chinese for him.

Oliver didn’t know how much time passed without his eyes leaving Felicity. It’s the red pen dancing now between her slender fingers, which made him regain his attention.

“Hey”  he said like a whisper.

She turned her head forthwith, as if the murmur had not been one or as if she knew he was there from the beginning. She tilted her head and a sheepish smile appeared on her lips. 

He loved her smile, even the small one, there was so much warmth, sweetness, genuineness and sincerity in such a simple act. He took it as a permission to enter, as the white flag of reconciliation. Carefully, Oliver sat on the edge of her bed and in the same movement entirely lay on it. 

“I’m sorry,”  he spoke in an hushed tones. “I don’t like fighting with you”

“Me neither,”  she added.

Felicity stood up, her oversized hoodies removing her shorts, emphasizing the nakedness of her legs. She moved next to Oliver, mirroring him, she lay and stared at the ceiling. 

“You know."  Her fingertips brushing his wrist. “I didn’t want to be mean, to be moralizing. I don’t have a brain/mouth filter, and you know that. So, maybe it came out of my mouth in the wrong way”

“Felicity … " 

"Oliver, let me finish. I just want you to be happy. And maybe right know, don’t go to your classes, do not have your diploma is far from your goal. But I know you, almost better than yourself. And you are worth so much better than all that, the things that make you look like an arrogant billionaire playboy,”  she said quickly.

“But I’m an arrogant billionaire playboy.”  He laughed.

She turned her head to see him, and like in a syncronisation he turned his too. He plunged instantly into her beautiful blue eyes, his smile fading from his face, replaced with an unknown intensity. Was her eyes or even the shiver caused by her fingers in his skin, he didn’t know but he grabbed her hand in his, interlacing his fingers with hers, she tightened it a second later. 

They had already touched before, many times even. But never with this feeling, never with this intimacy, as if the world didn't exist outdoors, as if they were only the two of them, and nothing more mattered.

“I just hope one day, you’ll be able to see you the way I always saw you,”  she finished by telling after seconds of silence “smart, kind, innovative, selfless, protective. I can continue all the night, and with my babble you know it could be possible”

Felicity laughed at her own comment, making him smile brighter.

She tilted her head, like she often did it. “Some judge you cruelly because they don’t see the real you. These facets of you, the best facets, you don’t show them to everyone. Just to your family, Thea, Tommy …”

“and You”  he finished.

She nodded. “And me”

She stopped speaking, and Oliver either, he didn’t want to talk now. He was staring at her eyes, then her mouth and he was surprised at ogling her lips. With her flashy pink lipstick, its seemed so magnetic. As attracted he slowly approached his, not too close, letting her coming to him. And then she moved slowly allowing their mouth to brush. Without touching her lips, feeling barely their softness, Oliver delight her halting breath on his skin. Unconsciously, none of them wanted to rush things, preferring to go slowly.

Maybe too slowly, cause suddently a door slammed, resonating in all the apartment. "Where are you, guys ? I have a big news," called a man’s voice.

The return of the outdoors world was brutal, Felicity instinctively stepped back, sitting and avoiding any contact with Oliver. Him, on his side, pursed his lips, hopeless of not having be able to taste her captivating lips.

Oliver cleared his throat. ”Here."  He came out a few seconds later.

“In my room,"  clarified the woman.

And few seconds later, Tommy came in. 

"I can see that you two are reconciled. Thankfully, when you argue, you really look like an old married couple,”  their roommate released.

“Humm,"  Felicity mumbled, she rolled her eyes, fleeing their eyes, like a child taking into doing something stupid. Oliver noticed her fingers unconsciously touching her lips, making them even more attractive.

"What do you want to tell us ?"  Oliver said after a sigh, refocusing on Tommy.

”Big party tonight,“ he shouted, raising his arms in the air.

”It’s your big news ?“  She ground out "I have a lot of work to do, so it’s without me”

“You’re not funny Smoaky. No excuse for you Queen, you go out with me”

“Do I have the choice ?"  he asked his friend, rising from the bed.

"Not really."  Tommy shrugged "And for you Smoaky, I don’t admit defeat, I have a plan B you know.“ He winked at her.

"Wait, what ?” Her shocked glance followed Tommy leaving the room. 

She was about to yell at him, except her eyes met those of Oliver that hadn’t left her, removing any sound that would come out of her mouth. Her cheeks flushed in an instant and her teeth came pinched her bottom lip. 

And like a blind man seeing for the first time, her beauty struck him more than usual. The young man still found her magnificent but it was as if he had just realized what this involved for him. What he always felt in her presence. As if everything became perfectly clear. And this reality left him completely confused. Was this love ?

He opened his mouth, but closed it forthwith, not bringing out any sentence, not knowing what to say. 

“Goodnight, Felicity," he finally said in a whisper after several attempts, a lopsided grin on his mouth, starting leaving the room.

As a secret conversation between them, she murmured.

”Goodnight, Oliver“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to read a lot of fanfics. Which led me to write this.  
> I already posted the first 3 chapters on my tumblr, but since I put forever to write, I'll wait a few days before posting the second here.  
> It’s really difficult to write in a language that is not mine, so forgive my spelling or grammatical mistakes (even correct me, I don’t want you stated). Don't hesitate to give me your impressions I’ll like it.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew it yet, never underestimated Tommy. She knew that when he had something in mind, nothing could stop him. So, Felicity was not surprised when she saw Sara arised in her room earlier in the evening.

While she entered in the crowded room, her first thought was related to her lessons she had left behind. The thought of guilt was quickly erased when Sara pulled her by the arm, weaving through the crowd dazed by the mixture of loud music and alcohol that flowed in abundance. After their way, they came upon Tommy who handed them drinks, while mechanically Felicity pulled on her dress, a little too short for her taste, but according to Sara made her gorgeous legs and an ass of goddess.

“Smoaky, you have changed your mind,”  he said a big smile on his mouth.

“Ahaha.” Felicity laughed sarcastically “this is an outright kidnapping.”

“You think I am really capable of that, ”  he said falsely upset, a hand in his heart.  “You break my heart”

“You’re lucky to be so cute that I can’t be upset against you,”  she replied

And without really knowing why, she heard herself asking where Oliver is. Because unconsciously, she was looking for him in the middle of the crowd, since she arrived to this party.

“Oh you know somewhere,”  Tommy answered.

“Wow, you’re really accurate, you,"  Sara launched.

And, while she left Sarah and Tommy bickering, she looked quietly again for Oliver, sipping her drink. When she finally lay eyes on him, her lips formed an involuntary smile. It faded when Felicity realized he was talking with a girl. With her excessive laughter and her hand on Oliver’s chest, this girl wanted clearly to add Oliver to her list of conquests.

When Felicity realized that Oliver smile back at this girl, and not with his fake smile, she felt anger rising in her. The grip tightened on her glass as she spied the two of them interact, in some way too close to the taste of the blonde. Was it jealousy? No this couldn’t be jealousy, right? She had no right to be jealous. Oliver was her friend, one of her best friends. But, why she felt this irritation of seeing him close to a girl, to another girl? Frustrated she swallowed a large gulp of her drink.

“Easy, young lady, you’re not used to drink, it will hurt you later,"  Sara warned her. 

Her friend looked at what Felicity still stared at with narrow eyes.

“Are you okay ?”  she finally asked confused.

Sara raised her eyebrows, not believing a word, when Felicity replied instinctively “Yeah”.

“Okay.”  She growled resigned “Maybe, there is something, something that makes my brain upside down.”

“And that something would have to do with Oliver?”

Felicity took an another gulp of drink, and quickly added, “We almost kissed, and when I say kissed, it’s his mouth on my mouth.”  Again her unconscious made touched her lips with the tip of her fingers  “And I don’t know why I can’t stop think about it, if it’s just a stupid mistake, or if it’s more. But, apparently when I can’t take him off my head, he perfectly manage to get chatted up by a slut.”

And when Felicity thought her irritation could be at a higher level, she saw that slut lead Oliver to the first floor. With a mix of shock, upset and maybe sadness, she finished her drink in one gulp, before taking Sara’s one and empty it well, under the stunned eyes of her friend.

After an hour passed, and several empty glasses, alcohol was right to Felicity, disinhibiting all thought meant. So she ended up to dance very close with a complete stranger. When she felt a hand on her shoulder gently away her from this stranger, she muttered, dissatisfied it stopped her dance before noticing who owned that hand.

“Oliver,”  she said, with a little too much enthousiasm, tipsy she threw herself on his neck.

“Finished dancing, my little drinker,”  he pronounced in a soft voice.

“No,”  she said suddenly angryly, her lowered eyebrows of discontent. She pulled back, still keeping her hands on Oliver’s shoulders. “You had your moment of fun with this slut, I want to have mine.”

“What ?”  confused, he tilted his head with narrowed eyes. 

His confusion was short-lived, replaced by rage when the stranger put his hand on Felicity’s butt, insisting on returning to their dance. Oliver grabbed violently the boy’s wrist, pulling it away as much as possible of Felicity. 

“You touch her again, and you’ll can no longer have the opportunity to use your hand. Understood ?”  Oliver threatened him, anger arising as a burning fire. His grip tightened before violently releasing the boy’s hand.

“I didn’t know she had a boyfriend,“  the boy moaned before leaving, rubbing his injured wrist, 

“You’re hot when you’re angry,"  she launched biting at her bottom lip. Her arms tightened around his neck. She even allowed herself to slide her fingers through his short hair at the end of his neck.

His head turned to face her, and his hard eyes instantly softened when he looked at her. His lips formed a lopsided grin, which completely melted Felicity. 

“You think I’m hot ?”  he questionned her, his smile widened into a warm grin.

His arms which hadn’t left his side until then, came to rest on Felicity’s waist, bringing her closer to him. She could feel almost every muscle of his body against hers, his biceps rubbing along her ribs, his hard abs against her belly. Her bare legs interweaved between his thighs. It was really a very close position.

“Oh God, I said that out loud ?”  she realized, her cheeks flushed red of embarrassment. 

She buried her head against Oliver’s chest, wanting to escape his gaze that destabilized her. She closed her eyes, trying to recover herself. But to smell his scent enveloped her, securised her. Sweet caresses of his hands on her waist, giving her shivers through the fabric of her dress. His heartbeats against her cheeks only accelerated hers. All of that didn’t really help to recover herself.

“Hey,”  he whispered in her ear.

She slowly raised her head, waiting a few seconds to open her eyes. Meeting his directly. His blue eyes deep as the ocean, so difficult to understand, but at that moment didn’t leave her, a soft look and protective at the same time. Felicity felt alone in the world, as if in his eyes nothing else mattered except her.

“Hey,"  she murmured back with a shyly smile.

Without breaking eyes contact, one of his hands went up along her dress, highlighting the curves of her body, increasing her shivers. He caressed her bare shoulder, forming small patterns. 

“Let’s go home,” he said softy “but let’s find Sara first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second chapter.  
> As for the first, do not hesitate to give me your opinion or tell me if there are mistakes.  
> If you want to talk, feel free to come on tumblr : [sensiblement](http://sensiblement.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver knew she was more than a friend, the moment when he began to stare at her. When he began to look at her a little too long, to be a simple friendship. And here he was, a week after this almost kiss, at the doorway of the bathroom, watching Felicity brushed her long blond hair, in front of the mirror.

It was the evening, so she was dressed in her pajamas, a black short which didn’t help Oliver to not admire her beautiful bare legs. And after examination, he realized that the green t-shirt she wore, a little too big for her, was actually his. His eyes darkened at the realization, as if that made her, his.

“Hey,”  she said with a big smile, looking him through the mirror. “Are you with me ?”

His eyes widened before his lips twitch upwards.

“I mean, your mind seemed elsewhere. Not that you’re should be with me, with me … like we’re together … Okay, I have to stop talking right know,”  she babbled shaking her head.

The little smile on Oliver’s lips widened into an all out grin, and a laugh escaped his mouth. And without saying a single word he pointed his shirt on her.

“Oh yeah, I hope it doesn’t bother you. Of course, I had to dirty my last clean shirt with which I sleep. That’ll teach me to want to eat and code at the same time. And I certainly didn’t want to wear Tommy’s t-shirt with “I am handsome” on it,”  she said almost to herself. “So I take yours”.

With her shy smile and the way she scrunched her nose, she was so adorable.

“You can keep it, it suits you better than me anyway,”  he answered, yielding to her puppy eyes.

And without knowing when he had moved from the doorway, he was now standing behind Felicity. His torso brushing her back. With one of his hand, he gently pushed her hair from her face, staring her through the mirror. A hand through her hair, he softly held her head. Oliver leaned down, arousing a warm breath on her cheek, and the second later his lips was in her skin.

“What was that for ?”  she asked him after that kiss.

“You’re amazing, Felicity Smoak,”  he whispered at her ear, “and I can’t stop thinking about you”

She looked at his reflection, stunned by what he said. But, her smile was sparkly, illuminating every inch of her face. Oliver, for his part, did not take away his eyes from hers, through the mirror, like he mighted lost her just by blinking. 

And suddenly his gaze left her blue eyes, to dwell on her neck. This neck that was just taunting him, by just being there, exquisite, sensual, hypnotic. And responding only to his crazy desire, Oliver put his lips to the hollow of her neck.

He tored his lips of her sweet skin, letting them linger on her neck, goosebumps forming because of his warm breath. He raised his eyes to Felicity’s reflection, to observe her reaction. She was frozen, her eyes were closed, the mouth slightly open where a small sigh escaped. Intoxicated by her smell of vanilla, or by this overwhelming feelings, the young man, kissed her, an other time, a few inches higher.

“Oliver.”  She came to murmur after several attempts where no sound came out of her mouth.

“You want me to stop ?”  he asked her, his eyes full of craving.

“No,"  she said instinctively in a breath. She suddenly opened her eyes, adding, “I mean yes.”  She sighed, “maybe”

Oliver’s hand slowly slided down her arm to go hold Felicity’s palm. He made her turn, made her facing him. He approached a little more of her, her body now pressed against his and the sink behind her. Their panting breath reflected this shattering proximity between them. After few seconds, Felicity took the initiative to interlace her fingers with his, caressing his hand with her thumb.

Eyes, at first, fixed on their tied hands, Oliver looked up at her “You think too much, Felicity,"  he whispered. “What do you want ?”

Felicity didn’t leave her eyes of his mesmeric gaze. Exhaling a deep breath, she simply answered, “You”.

And without warning, he pressed his lips once more in Felicity’s neck. Covering every inch of her skin with kisses. He grabbed her thighs, lifting her with ease, making her sit at the edge of the sink. The blond girl was now at its height, Oliver between her legs.  Her gasping was replaced by a burst of laughter because of the sudden change of position.

“Okay, now I know what is the point of this hot arms,” she said squeezing Oliver’s biceps. He left her neck to pull up his kisses along her jawline, before stopping the assault with his lips, brushing now her cheek with his nose.

“And you have not seen it all,“ he said playfully, his hands caressing her long legs as he had always wanted to do. He formed small patterns with his calloused fingers, causing a wave of shivers in Felicity.

Her hands around his neck, she stroked her thumbs over his short beard, and said, “is that a promise ?”

“Definetly."  His nose now brushing hers.

She brought her mouth near his. Their lips brushed against each other when she said,  “what is it reasonable ?”

His warm breath tickling her mouth when he lightly touched her lips, before puling back. Playfully, he came to kiss the corner of her mouth, testing a foretaste of her lips that had haunted his thought. Its had kept the raspberry taste of their dessert, and he could guess their softness. 

He went back in her mouth, letting his lips wander over hers, without ever really touching them, never succumbing to this irresistible temptation. “I am not reasonable,”  he whispered.

Oliver didn’t know which of them came forward first, but, his lips was on her. It was light, just lips against lips. But, it was warm, a warmth that spreads through his body, and it took his breath away. 

Kissing her was like a warm spring afternoon with a light breeze caressing the skin, and the sunlight dazzling eyes. Kissing her was a absolute well-being, like it was the most right thing he ever done. Kissing her felt like home.

Unfortunately, this incredible kiss came to end so soon. When Felicity ended it, hearding Tommy’s voice.

“The match will start,”  he shouted from the living room.

Always hands clutching his face, Felicity shifted her head. “No way Merlyn. I found out who the killer was, yesterday. I choose the TV program tonight, a deal is a deal,"  she said.

“Too late, Smoaky. I have the remote and I don’t left it.”

Felicity sighed at Tommy before her attention returned to Oliver. He hadn’t moved, he hadn’t stopped to admire her. She bit her lower lips, her gaze shifting between his mouth and his eyes. He could read the hesitation in her eyes, so he decided for her.

“Go, get that remote back,”  he said smiling genuinely at her.

“I’m sorry,”  she whispered, caressing a last time his cheek with her hands, doing him leaned into her palm.

He took her hand, helping her get off the sink. She brushed his forearm, before leaving the room. Oliver stayed there, catching his breath he had lost. And after few minutes, he decided to join his roommates who bickered like two kids.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you loved the chapter.  
> The fourth chapter is currently being written, it lacks some passage.  
> Don't hesitate to give me your opinion or tell me if there are mistakes.  
> If you want to talk, feel free to come on tumblr : [sensiblement](http://sensiblement.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

She tried, the whole afternoon, she tried, to look only at Barry’s project, to explain him his mistakes, to focus on Barry and to help him. She tried, to avoid all gaze toward Oliver. Unfortunately, she couldn’t keep her eyes away from him. Away from his perfect naked torso, because of course, he decided to do some physical exercises with Tommy, in the middle of the living room.

At the end of the afternoon, they ended alone, talking like often. Felicity brought her stuff for her movie night with Sara. In the course of the conversation, she realized that Oliver asked many questions about Barry. About, how they met, how they came friends. She suddenly stopped what she was doing, smiling at Oliver.

“Are you jealous of Barry ?”  Felicity questionned.

“Yeah !”  he confessed lively like an evidence.

Jealousy, that was it. Oh Felicity knew that feeling. It had even led her to her greatest hangover. She even remembered the relief she felt, when he told her he hadn’t slept with the “slut”. However, she didn’t suspect that Oliver could felt that, even less with her in the equation. 

“I thought you were going to deny."  She laughed.

Sitting on the arm of the couch, he was now looking at the floor. She approached him, entering in his personal space. At that moment, he looked like a shy child. She ran her hand through his short hair, gently stroking his scalp. The intimacy of the gesture struck her seconds later, but its naturally that astounded her more than anything.

“You really adorable when you are sulking,”  she said smoothly.

Even if a tiny grin appeared briefly, he had not moved, and had even closed his eyes in her contact.

“Hey,”  she murmured, slightly tilting her head.

Oliver turned his head, looking up at her. She kept caressing his hair, watching at his blue eyes becoming sadder. 

“Barry is just a friend.”  She tried to reassure. 

“So am I,”  he just replied, shaking mildly his head.

Felicity felt her eyes widen. She realized now, it was not really about Barry, but about what it was really going on between them. Except that the girl could not even explain it to herself. She was a rational person, every decision of her life had been purely reflective. But when it was about Oliver, her head seemed to stop working, leaving her body guiding her, her feeling taking the decision. That was probably why she heard herself simply saying :

“It’s different.”

“In what ?”  he questionned her.

“It’s different, because it’s you, Oliver.” 

She sighed, closing her eyes, trying to find the right words.

“Okay, I don’t know how to explain it. Except that, this was not Barry I think about all the time, this was not Barry I kissed last night, and it was certainly not Barry who prevented me from concentrating all afternoon because he strolled shirtless in the apartment.”

She was moving toward the entrance, to put her heels on, but mostly to get away from Oliver. It was hard enough to admit aloud how she felt, it would be even more with Oliver seeing her blush when she thought back to all his muscles. And even less with his eyes on her, that seemed to read in her in a blink of an eye.

When she turned, she found herself facing now a standing Oliver, closer to her than she thought, a malicious smile on his lips.

“Oh, clear this proud smile of your face, Oliver Queen,”  she said a little bit exasperated, but always with her skinny grin.

“I prevent you to concentrate,”  he flirty said, getting closer to her.

“You, No. Your body, Yes.”  She tapped his torso with the tip of her pointing fingers. “Oh! you know you have an handsome body Oliver, it’s even unfair, that you got all the attractive genes”

Suddenly, he came to grab her by the waist. In response, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, again with this natural in the gesture. And, when she looked at his beautiful eyes, the sadness had left the place to something else. 

“You think it’s better for me ? With all your shorts and dresses, it’s difficult to focus on anything other than your fabulous legs,”  he admitted in his flirtation. “And I don’t even talk about your gorgeous butt, that I can’t even touch.” 

“Do you want to touch it ?”  Entering in his game of seduction. “I may be enjoyed the sight of your body. Then I could maybe make you this favor."

“What ? seriously ?”  he said, a big grin on the face as a child allowed to open a gift.

Felicity nodded with her head, she came to catch Oliver’s wrists, and made slowly down his hands until they touched her buttom. 

“10 seconds, so enjoy,”  she teased him. 

Ten seconds, it might seem very short, but at the time, it was as if time passed slowly. The feel of his hands caressing her ass, created a heat wave in Felicity that invaded her whole body. And she fantasized about the effect it would give her, with no fabric between his hand and her skin. She was astounded to think of Oliver this way. But, more seconds passed and more her body seemed to relish his touch. 

And if only there was just his hands that bewitched her. His gaze made things worse. Immersed in her eyes, the young woman saw his becoming darker, full of craving and lust. Her whole body melted under his glance, and it was almost with difficulty that she murmured the end of the countdown. She wanted to play with Oliver, who would succumb to the other first, but it seems that her idea has caused her loss.

“And for my body,"  he muttered, “you can have it, whenever you want”

Is that what he said, the sensual way he said it, his hands brushing her hips to return to her waist or the expression in his eyes, she didn’t know. What she knew was that it took her breath away, and she kind of wanted to remove all his clothes. She came to pinch her bottom lip between her teeth, 

“I want to kiss you, when you look at me like this,”  he confessed, bringing the attention of Felicity.

“So do it.”  She allowed him in a sigh.

It was a kind of challenge, where no one made a move, no one did what they wanted so bad to do, just ogling at each other lips. Waiting the other to do the first move. 

At that moment, a ringing phone began to echo, causing both of them to come back to reality. Felicity noticed the advanced hour, noting that she was already late for her girls’ night.

“Oh Frack, Sara will kill me."

In a rush, she was out of Oliver’s arm, she took her purse, and grabbed her jacket in passing. She returned to Oliver, saying to him, “See you tonight.”  In one swift motion, she placed a light kiss on his mouth, and a second later she was already out the door of the apartment.

In the middle of the hallway of the building, she realized it and she stopped dead stunned. Did she just kissed goodbye, Oliver ? Yeah, she definitely kissed goodbye Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little disappointed with some parts but I hope you do will not hate it. Feel free to tell me if there are mistakes or what you like/dislike. Love you.  
> If you want to talk, feel free to come on tumblr : [sensiblement](http://sensiblement.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

The headphones on, eyes focused on the screen of his laptop, Oliver was sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard. His room was plunged into darkness, only his computer gaving a semblance of light. The hour advanced of the night brought him to be dressed in a simple white t-shirt and a jogging pants, only the backward cap he wore, swore with his clothes of nights.

The high volume of music in his ears prevented him from hearing his bedroom door open. And with the brightness of the screen, he did not realize the presence of another person in his room. It was only when he felt the mattress sag slightly and slender fingers took off his headphones, that he saw her with her radiant smile.

“Hey,”  she whispered.

She gently removed his laptop from his legs, laying it on the side. His eyes narrowed trying to know what she had in mind. And as if she had guessed the questions he asked himself, the girl waggled her eyebrows a touch of malice in her eyes.

She came to light the lamp, then her thin hands gripped the hem of her dress, rolling the fabric up to her mid-thigh, revealing a little more her fair skin. Oliver’s eyes widened, following the movement of the garment, as if hypnotized. His gaze came to catch Felicity’s eyes, when he saw her step over his legs, sitting on his lap. His mouth half-opened in surprise.

“Felicity,”  he faltered.

Her smile widened at his amazement, before she began to speak, “You know, I spoke with Sara, earlier …” 

“Hmm … you weren’t supposed to go to the cinema ?”  he questionned her, trying hard to focus on her words and not on her body straddling him, and what it caused under his belt.

“Oh but we talked during the movie. It turned out that it sucked, to the point that I regret wasting my money.”  She began to babble.

To hear her babble on the movie, made him smile, he always loved her babbles, and saw how her lips could move rapidly, in rhythm with the movements of her hands. When she saw the involuntary grin appeared on his lips, she automatically stopped, tilting her head to the side.

“Anyway. She told me to enjoy. So I decided to just let me go. To stop asking me all this questions about what happens between you and me. To stop wanting to repress this attraction I have for you. I will let things be, and just see where it takes me,”  she declared her tiny hands in each side of his neck, rubbing his jaw.

“So …”  he held.

He felt his hands came to rest naturally on Felicity’s bare thighs. His palms scrutinizing every inch of her skin, sometimes leading them towards inner of her thighs, sometimes down to the back of her knees. Oliver appreciated goose bumps forming under his fingers, realizing the effect he had on her. He saw her pinch her delicious lip between her teeth, a desire in her blue eyes.

“So,"  she repeated.

They don’t say anything more, just looking at each other, letting their eyes have their silent conversation like they often did. Because they often understood each other better without uttering a word.

It’s at this moment that Oliver brought his face to the young woman. Enough for his lips to felt her warm breath, but not too close to let her come towards him, which she did immediately. He tasted again the sweetness of her lips. But unlike their first kiss, it had a craving that dethroned any kiss he could have had in the past. He felt Felicity’s hands released their catch, and her arms wrapped around his neck bringing her closer to him.  

Their lips sealed, slightly open mouths, his tongue came to lick her red lips, asking permission to meet hers. Their tongues slowly intertwined, creating a languorous dance, sensual and erotic at wish. It was like a firework in Oliver’s body, where all his cells were about to explode.

Oliver’s hands ascended along Felicity’s thighs, disappearing under the soft fabric of her dress. They came to grasp her ass, pulling her even closer. He heard her soft moan echoing in his throat. Oh god, he definetly loved that sound. Her hips slided slowly, trying to be closer to him, even closer. The movement made Oliver growled, feeling his boxers becoming increasingly narrow. His hands continued their massage, stroking the cotton of her panties, some fingers having the chance to feel her soft skin, not covered by the fabric. He realized that the more he touched her butt, more Felicity did this little hip movement and the effect on him was radical, increasing his heart rate and creating a heat wave in all his body.

Their mouths would no longer be separated, as if they had found their home for the first time. And, none of them didn’t want to stop this ardent kiss. As if once they had started, nothing could stop them and separate them.

Felicity grabbed the hem of his shirt, starting to lift it, before Oliver came to stop her movement, catching her hands with his. At this time, their lips parted. Oliver rested his forehead against hers, trying to find some air. Their lips were still brushing, he could feel her panting breath imitating his. When he opened his eyes, hers was looking at him. Her blue eyes were sparkling, but he also saw misunderstanding in it.

“I thought you wanted it. You seem to want it,"  she said her gaze on the hump present in his pants.

“Oh” was the first word that came out of his mouth.

He stared into her eyes, for a little moment. And without warning, he grabbed her by the waist, lifting her from his legs, and laying her, her back against the mattress. Now ending up on top of her, Oliver plunged into her beautiful eyes, trying to pass all his feelings in a simple glance. He couldn’t name them exactly, but he knew that these feelings became more and more stronger. And what words couldn’t express, his eyes could do it without a doubt, especially with Felicity.

“Oh, but I want it”  he replied “I want it so bad. But not like this. Not with Tommy in the other room, not in a rush. Not right now. When I’ll have sex with you, I want to take my time."

Oliver lowered his head, placing a kiss on her collarbone.

“I want to kiss every inch of your skin,”  he continued between kisses, “and touch your body. I want to taste each of your kisses, and to savor each of your moves.”

He stopped kissing her, returning to her head. He took his time to observe her carefully. He loved the blush on her cheeks, and how the end of her ponytail creates waves of blond hair along his neck. Her eyes shining in the subdued light of his bedside lamp.  Then, he placed a light kiss on her jaw.

“So yeah, I want it. But I want to do it right,”  he finished.

Still stunned, Felicity came to reach Oliver’s head between her hands. Drawing him toward her, she kissed him, lightly and sweetly. He felt the corners of her mouth tick up in a smirk against his lips. Before his transformed also in a smile. He could tell by now, one of the emotions he felt was undoubtedly _happiness._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know if someone read this fic, but if you do it thank you. And if you like it or reblog it, I LOVE YOU. I know that the end can seem a bit botty, sorry for that … or not really! lol. Feel free to tell me if there are mistakes or what you like/dislike. Love you.  
> If you want to talk, feel free to come on tumblr : sensiblement


	6. Chapter 6

Knowing Oliver in a library voluntarily, was already something quite unthinkable. But seeing him, actually studying, was so unimaginable that she struggled to believe her eyes.

Felicity entered in the library, scanning the room, she saw him sitting alone at a table. Isolated in a corner between two shelves filled with economics book. Head down, he carefully reviewed the open book before him, his eyes seemed so focused to decipher it. He nervously tapped his pen against the pages, stopping only to take notes.

She noticed his furrowed brow emphasizing the frown of his eyebrows. His narrowed eyes shown the concentration he had at his task.

After several minutes gazing at him, Felicity approached his table, taking a photo with her cell phone before he even became aware of her presence.

“I have to send this to Tommy, otherwise, he’ll never believe me.”

With the sound of her voice, he raised his head and rested his eyes, for the first time, on the pretty blonde. Suddenly, his face lit up with a huge smile, as if all the joy, there is missing a second ago, came overwhelm him at once.

“Funny,” he replied sarcastically, his smile never leaving his face.

“When you text me to join you at the library. I really didn’t expect to see you with an actual book”, she joked.

Felicity put her bag on the table and sat down next to him. Positioned at his side, she instantly wrapped herself along his arm, resting her chin on his shoulder. Taking the time to study his face as he was back to reading.

“Hey! How long are you here ?” she questioned, after few minutes of silence.

“Since the end of my class, 3 p.m.” he simply answered, always taking notes.

“You’re in a library, studying, for more than 3 hours ?” She astounded.

“Someone told me that I had to be more than an arrogant billionaire playboy,” he told her, turning his head to find her eyes.

“Someone very wise,” she answered with a little smile.

“Yeah, very, and very smart. Who always manages to see the best in others”

Her smile became suddenly a bright smirk at his compliment. She kissed his shoulder, in thanks, before burying her nose in the fabric of his shirt.

She was then surrounded by his scent. His scent of musk that characterized him. This smell which had remained on his t-shirt which she had kept to sleep. She kept it just for his smell now, to be with him, even though it could not be.

Oliver tilted his head, his cheek resting against her hair. While the girl, seized his hand, intertwining their fingers. Oliver came brushed her forearm encircled around his arm, creating a bubble where they are just the two of them, and nothing around.

Felicity was still surprised about the natural they had to take each others hands, or even hugging each other. About the way they showed their attachment, like a real couple. Were they a real couple? No, she knew they weren’t. But, they had completely crossed this line of friendship. And it did not seem strange; to be with him, to lace her fingers through his, or to touch him, even to kiss him. It did not seem strange at all, it seemed so  _right._

“Even the most hopeless case like me.” He finished by saying few seconds later.

She went her nose out of his t-shirt, looking at him stunned, trying to catch his look while he kept his eyes lost in his book.

“When are you gonna stop underestimate you ?” She asked him with her earnest tone. “You’re not a hopeless case. You have a huge potential Oliver Queen. You have to believe in you.”

“Tell that to my teacher, she told me that this is the only book that I could understand seen my level in economy”

Felicity frowned misunderstanding, before Oliver, always his head down, raised the book, showing her the cover. She came to pinch her lips, trying as best as she could to not laugh.

“Economics For Dummies,” she said, “she recommended you, Economics For Dummies”

“Don’t laugh”

“I do not laugh,” she disagreed, “see, no laughing.” She pointed to her face with her hand, before continuing, regaining some of her serious. “It’s a little bit rude what she said to you.”

“I should consider myself lucky that she knows who I am. My management teacher thought I was a new student.” He shrugged.

Felicity burst in laugh, her shoulders shaking with her sneer.

“Stop laughing.” He laughed behind a smile.

And his gleam grin appeared, his dimples slightly hollowing his cheeks. She loved to see them, they were only visible when his smile was pure. These dimples and these smiles there were extremely rare like an eclipse. His smiles, she was one of the only privileges to see them, and she knew it.

Was it his smile that made her melt, or that something in his eyes that made her heart skip a beat? She didn’t really remembered. But Felicity impulsively put her lips on his. He came with his free arm, to grasp the face of the girl, advancing it closer, to extend the kiss.

After few seconds, she pulled back, keeping a certain proximity. Their lips staying grazed, brushing with each breath they took. When she opened her eyes, she caught his mesmerizing gaze, who admired her.

“We weren’t supposed to do the ‘not kissing in public’ ?” He questioned her softly.

“Hum … Yeah, I said that,” she confessed, always a little dazed. “Stop doing this, then,” gesturing to his face.

“You can’t resist my charm, Felicity Smoak, can you ?” He teased her, his lips brushing hers.

“Maybe not,” she admitted. “Now that I tasted you.” Her eyes widened at the realization of what she had said. “God, I mean in a kissing way, of course.”

How she always came to make this kind of innuendos? That’s what she asked herself each time her mouth was speaking before her brain noticing anything. But at that moment, she wondered why she was blushing like a schoolgirl in front of Oliver. True, they had spent most of last night to make out. She should, therefore, use these insinuations to flirt with him, instead of being embarrassed.

“Trust me, you won’t be able to resist when you’ll taste me the other way" he replied with a husky voice, winning a smile from Felicity.

“I hope so” she whispered against his lips.

“If there would be anyone around us, I would kiss you again, right now.”

“And if we said we can kiss in public if we know nobody,” she proposed.

He shook his head, in agreement, while muttering a “hum hum”. Diminishing the thin distance that separated them, he kissed her, smiles on their lips.

She loved to kiss him, and the effect it had on her. To feel her heart skip a beat when their lips touched, before it started to accelerate progressively. She thought this was due to the inebriation of the first kiss. But her heart always reacted the same way to each of his kisses. And that feeling of voluptuousness and euphoria, seemed not to disappear with him.

“You almost finished ?” She asked him. “If not, I will take the opportunity to …” 

Her lips still close to his. She was beginning to reach the tablet in her bag when Oliver dropped a peck on her mouth.

"I finished,” he hastened to say, “if you start, we never get out of here.”

She has no time to react, before he had arranged his affairs. She was already on her feet, her hand in his.  
They left the library like that, walking in the university, their fingers intertwined, talking about their day, like any couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I haven’t posted anything in several weeks or months. I’m really sorry, I hope this chapter will make you forgive me lol finally for those who read my story. Feel free to tell me if there are mistakes or what you like/dislike. Or just to talk to me. Love you.  
> If you want to talk, feel free to come on tumblr : [sensiblement](http://sensiblement.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

She was lying in bed, her tousled blond curls spread over his pillow. His sweaty body fit together against hers, he had his head rested on her bare chest. Their breath in unison gradually regained a normal rhythm like their heartbeat. She slid her fingers through his hair while he drew patterns along her collarbone.

“I feel you smile,” she chuckled.

“I smile because I’m happy,” he replied, smiling over again.

He could only be happy with her. The last few days had been just perfect. He had realized that he had never felt that way with anyone. That he involuntarily smiled every time he raised his eyes to her after a few hours spent without seeing her, that his body seemed to immediately react when she was near him.

“That was … wow,” he continued, that smile always on his lips. “You’re wow.”

“You were not bad either,” she declared falsy detached.

He quickly raised his head to Felicity’s chest, his eyes widened with bewilderment, he pulled out a “What?”.

“I’m kidding.” She laughed, her hand brushing his jawline. “You’re an incredible lover, Oliver.”

“Only with the good partner,” he affirmed lightly.

“That was fantastic,” her serious tone back.

Her eyes sparkled when she stared at him, all her sincerity showing in her look. Oliver kissed the palm of her hand laid on his cheek, and his head regained its place against her breast. He could not help smiling again.

“You know, with your beard, it tickles me when you smile,” she confessed.

To tease her, he slightly rubbed his rough beard against her soft skin, tickling her along his path. He started down her breast, going back to her collarbone before finally tingled the small dot in the crook of her neck. She began to giggle because of the tickling and the laughter became louder and uncontrollable. She squirmed under him, trying to free herself from his tickles.

“Stop it, Oliver! Stop it!” she laughed.

“You didn’t say that earlier,” he teased her, waggling his eyebrows.

“I had no interest in seeing you stop earlier,” she flirted, “not at all.”

Her hair was completely disheveled, without any makeup, it was Felicity au naturel. But seeing her like this lying naked in his own bed, only covered by his own body, he found her more beautiful. Gently he replaced a lock of her blond hair.

“You’re so beautiful.” He observed

A shy smile appeared on her pink lips, her cheekbones were colored with a pinkish tone. She absolutely didn’t realize her beauty, or even what she represented for him.

Her teeth came pinched her lower lip. Then, Felicity grabbed his face with her little hands moving him towards her for kissing him. The kiss at the beginning chast and soft, became more and more passionate. Oliver left her lips to kiss her jawline, nipping and sucking every inch of her skin, moving down along her neck. Their body automatically responded to the desire of the other, their skin brushing as an exquisite caress. Felicity clung to the muscles of his back, bringing him closer.

However, that’s when they didn’t expect it that a phone began to ring on the nightstand, instinctively stopping them in their surge. Oliver took his phone, getting a frustrated breath of the woman. When she saw his brows frowned, she grabbed the phone. And it was a look of horror she threw to the device.

“Oh my god!” She hissed. “Tommy had to be all night with Laurel.”

“I know,” he answered.

“But he came here.”

“Not necessarily.”

“Oliver! He sends you ‘I have heard that you know how to satisfy a woman’. Was I so loudly?” She automatically shook her head. "No, nevermind. But don’t tell me he wasn’t here.”

“Okay, maybe he was here. But …”

“No, but, Oliver. He was here, and he heard me.” She panicked, sitting in bed. “Oh my god! He knows we slept together.”

She was up so fast that Oliver fell back on the bed. She ran so quickly around the bed, trying to find her clothes that the young man was struggling to follow her gaze.

“How could he know that it is you?” He tried to reason her.

“You said my name, Oliver!” she said lively, finding his green t-shirt at the foot of the bed, she slipped on it immediately.

“Okay, next time I would hold me to say it at the crucial moment,” he mumbled.

“NO!” She burnt out instantly, “say it!”

It came out so easily of her mouth that she couldn’t deny the effect it had made her to hear it. Normally she liked when he pronounced her first name. Every time a "Felicity” was out of his mouth, it sounded like it was the most beautiful word in the world for him. But tonight, hearing her name between moans and with desire have had the effect of increasing her pleasure.

Sitting in the bed, Oliver took her hand, immediately stopping her mad rush. His thumb stroked her skin, and in an instant anxiety that had invaded her from reading the text had disappeared.

“Stay. Please.”

It was only a susurration, but the pleading in it was clear. And very unexpected for Oliver, she knew it. For an instant, her brain was disconnected and her heart took control. For an instant, she considered the fact of staying, staying with him, being in his arms, falling asleep to the rhythm of his breath tickling her skin. Then the fear came back, this fear that her reason kept reminding her.

“Usually you’re more the type to get girls out of your bed rather than make them stay,” she tried to joke, putting her shorts.

“Maybe, but the only one I want in my bed is running away from me.”

She stopped, turning her head towards him. Oliver had his eyes fixed on her, never leaving her, and something in his eyes made her doubt again.

“I have to go,” she whispered, letting go his hand.

Oliver got out of bed in an instant, dropping the sheet that covered his naked body. She suddenly closed her eyes, putting her hands before her face. An “Oliver” came out in a sigh.

“Felicity, we just have sex minutes ago. You already saw me naked,” he snickered.

“Yeah, but if I see you naked again, I’m not sure I’ll leave this room,” she confessed.

Even without her eyes, she knew he had his little smile in the corner of his mouth. And she could feel his presence, his body a few inch from her. His radiant warmth around him that tickled her skin quickly became so cold since she was no longer in his arms.

“Open your eyes” he whispered.

When she didn’t move, Oliver put his hands around her forearms, dragging his palms to her wrists. She shuddered involuntarily at his touch.

“Felicity,” he murmured again, carefully removing her hands from her face, “look at me.”

She raised her head a little, before opening her eyelids and see only his eyes. She realized that it would not be his body, but his eyes, that would be an obstacle for leaving the room. His large blue eyes that cut her breath away at every glance.

“Hey, I get it.” He brushed her cheek with his hand. “Because as soon as Tommy will be aware, things will change. And that scares you. But I’m sure he didn’t aware it is you. He knows nothing.”

He bent down to plant a kiss on Felicity’s forehead so tiny with her barefoot.

“All changes are not necessarily bad,” he finally came out.

It broke her heart to go away and leave him. He was so understanding with her, so tender, so full of hope, that these butterflies in her belly always beat their wings stronger. But it’s terrified her even more to know that she was more and more attached to him.

The young girl stood on tiptoe, took Oliver’s head between her little hands, and placed a tender kiss on his lips. This kiss had an unknown taste, for the first time in several days it had a taste of sadness and heartbreak. When their sweet kiss came to the end, their foreheads met before Felicity pronounced an “I’m Sorry” in a broken voice. Her hands slid from his face to let go completely. A second later the door was closed, leaving a naked Oliver, confused and alone in the middle of the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it will become my signature but I am sincerely sorry for the delay. But then real life can be a big obstacle. I also wanted to try to write "smut" but I failed, I'm too zero for that, I leave that to the pros lol. So I focused on the after. I hope you'll like it.


	8. Chapter 8

He was lying in bed, staring at a point of the ceiling, even in the dark. Thinking at all and nothing at the same time, just waiting for time to pass or sleep to come. He tilted his head toward the bedside table, looking at the red numbers on the clock, 1:27 am.

He was used to not sleep, it was some months he was subject to insomnia, since the death of his father to be more specific. His mother kept suggested him to talk to a specialist. But Oliver was stubborn, he didn’t need a psychologist to tell him that he didn’t complete the mourning for his father, and his sleeplessness was the result of it. So he dealt with his insomnia. He went to bed later, usually he rose during the night, after tossing and turning in his bed, he made a few sets of pumps, he even reread his courses lately and then tried to get back in bed, falling asleep just a few hours before his alarm clock rings.

Tonight is no exception to the rule, on the contrary, his head didn’t want to stop thinking, thinking that since that night with Felicity he hadn’t seen the young girl. She had planned to spend some days with her mother. And even if they had texted each other a lot, the fact is that they had neither seen nor spoken since that night. Oliver could not hide that he missed her terribly.

He changed his position for the hundredth time that night, extending to his side, one arm slipping under his pillow for stalling it against his head. His look now found his door, his gaze off.

He stayed a moment without moving, still as a statue. He didn’t move an inch when he saw his door opening, he didn’t move either when he saw her approaching his bed in her pajamas, and when she slipped under the covers propping her back against his chest, he only moved his arms to wrap her.

“You know that Tommy is here, right?” He launched after few minutes of silence.

He knew as soon as it came out of his mouth, that his tone was a bit hard. But will she stay with him knowing that Tommy was in the next room? She had been pretty clear the last time, she didn’t want their friend to be aware of what was going on between them. But what was happening between them? Every time he came to put a name on it, something happened and everything was questioned, like this last night.

“I know.” She replied softly, “I don’t care.”

He suddenly realized that something was wrong, she was not fine. By the fact that she grabbed his arm around her, by the little voice she had, or by the fact that she was back in the middle of the night to come automatically to him. He knew Felicity too well, if something was wrong she would tell him only when she was ready. Then he said nothing more about that, letting her coming toward him. He just kissed the back of her neck, before burying his nose in her hair. Her smell that had remained in his sheets, now surrounding him, and he was back home again.

“I missed you,” he confessed.

Tell her that he had missed her was an understatement. He became crazy not to have her presence with him, not to see her, not to speak to her, or to touch her. His behavior had even led to many questions of Tommy.

He felt her move in his arms, turning to face him now. And it was at that moment that he saw them, the tears silently streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them with his hand, leaving it cupping her cheek. Her look was locked at his chest, her fingers mechanically drew patterns on his shirt.

“I saw my father today,” she said like it was nothing.

“What?” he exclaimed. “How? Where?”

His father, that was it. Oliver knew that this topic was taboo. A topic they hardly spoke about. One day she had told him everything, confessing him about this day when she was only 7 years old, she had woken up and he was gone. Leaving behind him only debts, and this immense hole in her heart.

“I went into this cafe, and he was just … there.” Felicity sniffed. “Sitting at a table with this little girl.“

She expressed herself so differently from her usual babbles. The rhythm of her talk was so slow, thinking about almost every word used. He stroked her arm, encouraging the woman to confide in him. He didn’t rush her, letting her take the time she needed.

“At one point he looked up at me, looking at me without really doing it. It’s when mom arrived beside me that I saw his expression changed. And then I knew.”

“Knew what?” He allowed himself to ask her.

“Knew that he didn’t recognize me, he didn’t know who I was until my mom came in. I can’t blame him, right?”, she said with that fake smile as if smiling prevented the pain from coming.

“15 years have passed, I grew up, I changed. But you know what hurt me the most. It was to see him with this little girl. Seeing him so happy, laughing with her. This little girl with her little yellow dress, her headband in her short hair. So different from me at the same age, and him so loving like he has never been with me”

“Felicity,” Oliver sigh in a breath.

She looked up at him and their eyes met for the first time in days. It broke his heart to see all that pain, these doubts in her eyes usually so sparkling.

“It’s because of me.” She declared, most for herself.

“What?” He frowned more confused.

“He left because of me, Oliver. Because I wasn’t the daughter he wanted. I realized that my entire live, I drove people away. My dad. Scott. Even Cooper.”

“Cooper is a dick.”

“Yeah, but why he cheated on me? Because I wasn’t enough for him. Maybe I am not enough, maybe I’m not worth that people stay with me.”

“Don’t say that,” he whispered, closing his eyes in pain. “Please, don’t think that is true one second.”

When Oliver opened his eyes again, her tears had returned to her cheeks. She always tried to show strength, as if his father hadn’t broken her. But this fear of abandonment that she has always had, resurfaced in unpredictable ways, making it more real than ever. It was her who brought light in his life, and now that the role was reversed, Oliver felt so useless.

“Don’t let your father or Cooper make you think that you’re not worth it. You’re an extraordinary girl, smart, beautiful, with the biggest heart I have ever seen. There are a lot of people around you who love you, Felicity. I …” he stopped abruptly in mid-sentence, realizing what he was going to say.

Not that he had never told her that, but surely because it wouldn’t sound the same way now. He decided then to use his body to express the sentences he couldn’ find. He hugged her with all his muscles showing her that he was there to protect her, the soft caress on the skin of her lower back with his fingertip reminding her of his presence, he finished by kissing her forehead putting all the love he could have in one single kiss.

“You mean the world for me, Felicity.“ He spoke his lips lingering on her forehead. “ And I won’t leave you.”

She buried her head against his chest, clutching his shirt with one hand as if she let go, they would be separated. Oliver brushed her blond curls, calming her tears, relaxing her with his softness. They stayed like this a lot of time, without speaking, in their comfortable silence, just being in each other’s arms.

“Can I sleep with you?” She finally came out, before she returned to her babble so characteristic. “Ugh, Sleep, sleep. The activity you have when you dream. Not in the other way. Sleeping in a very platonic way.”

“You can sleep with me.” He laughed. “In all the way you want. I won’t let you leave this time”

Felicity looked up at him, their foreheads touching, their nose brushing. It was her who put her lips on his. Her lips without their pink lipstick, but still so magnetic. Her lips that had this salty taste of her tears shed. Her lips that had haunted him for days, along his skin where she had filed kisses. It was like to breathe again, to finally kiss her after days without doing it.

They suddenly came back in their little bubble. He loved this bubble, this intimacy, this closeness he had,  _only_  with Felicity. When they were in this bubble, they were alone in the world, not caring about the others, or about the questions they refused to answer. What mattered was the _two of them_  on the present moment.

“Can I ask you a question?”, he asked her, he took her  _hmmm_  as a yes. “Why you came here this late? You could come tomorrow morning.”

“I needed to be with you.”

He woke up the next morning with a trail of kisses on his nose, down his jaw and on his smiling lips. He woke up after never having slept so well for weeks. He woke up his body still pressed against hers, their legs intertwined, her hand in his against his heart. He woke up feeling this butterflies in his stomach just because he woke up  _with her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should post this a week ago but I forgot Oops.  
> Feel free to tell me if there are mistakes or what you like/dislike.  
> If you want to talk I'm here [sensiblement](http://sensiblement.tumblr.com/)


End file.
